1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile station monitoring system, and in particular to a mobile station monitoring system wherein the current position of each mobile station can be monitored by an order station and each mobile station can obtain information relating to other mobile stations directly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the pending U.S. patent application under the serial number of U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,511 a mobile station monitoring system is disclosed in which a plurality of taxies are under the control of an order station. In this system, the current position and operation condition of each of the taxies is set to be continually monitored by the order station, so that the order station can know how many empty taxies are in a specific area. Thus, a specific empty taxi can be informed of the number of empty taxies in the specific area from the order station and can make a decision, on the basis of the resultant number, whether it should cruise to another area of less empty taxies or not.
However, even though the number of empty taxies in the another area is less, the specific empty taxi can not know the distribution of other empty taxies in the another area, which may bring disadvantage for the specific empty taxi. In detail, if there is a railway station having a front exit side and a rear exit side in the another area, empty taxies are sometimes maldistributed at the front exit side of the railway station, and therefore no empty taxi may rest at the rear exit side of the railway station. In such a case, the specific empty taxi's cruising to the front exit side of the railway station is, as it were, vain effort.